Acceptance
by Twemujin
Summary: After the confrontation with Raven and her daughter, Raven decides to go back to Patch to mend ties.


Second chances are not given to make things right. But are given to prove that we could be better even after we fall.

On a summer morning on the small island of Patch, Tai Xiao Long quietly waters his plants. The quietness of the morning is shattered though by something in the wind. Tai looking back notices a black feather fall to the ground. He looks at it with disdain. Looking up he notices a black haired women with crimson red armor standing confidently in front of him.

" You're back," Tai says staring at the women. The women looks down.

"After all of these years, you finally come back. Why? " He asks.

The women looks straight at Tai in the eyes and takes a deep breath.

" I'm here to make amends. So can I come in? " She asks losing her confident posture. Tai drops his watering can and opens the front door. He walks in and the women follows locking the door.

Tai walks into the kitchen while the women sits down on the couch. The lady immediately notices a black pooch approach her and lay right next to her left leg. She looks at the dog and moves her hand to the small pooch.

" I see you like him, " Tai says leaning on a wall. Immediately she retracts her hand and shifts her attention to Tai.

" So what the dogs cute. I bet he wanted me to pet him, " she responds.

" Like Zwei will allow that he's a good boy. " Zwei waddles back to his bed mat on the left side of the couch and lays down.

" Why did you get the dog? " she asks leaning in. Tai sighs and sits on the other side of the couch and faces her.

" Raven when you left, Yang was worried for you. So much in fact that one day she and Ruby went off into the forest just to find you. Unfortunately they discovered a pack of Beowolves that were ready to jump them. Luckily your brother was there to save them and defeat the pack. So I a worried father, got them a dog so that Yang would spend less time on you, and more time on her own life. What I didn't know was that she held onto does desires, " he says somberly.

They both sit there silently.

" Who is this Ruby you speak of? " she asks. Tai stands up and gestures Raven to follow him. She does. Tai leads raven to the 2nd floor and shows the wall of framed pictures to her. Raven looks at the wall overwhelming until she focuses on one picture. In the picture both a young Ruby and Yang are hugging familiar women in the middle. Raven focuses on the women and looks at her face.

" Summer, I remember her she was bright and sweet. She was also very good at baking I loved her sweets. But why do you have a picture of her? " she asks. Before Tai could even ask she stops him.

" Ruby is your second daughter isn't she? " Raven looks back at Tai and he nods with unease.

" So then the girl in the red hood here must be Ruby and then Summer must have been her mother. They look so alike, " she stops speaking to have figured out why Summer was in the picture. She faces Tai and takes a deep breath.

" I'm sorry for running away from Yang and you and this family. I notice that now back then I was selfish and narrow sighted. That when I left you, you became emotionally stressed and so did my daughter Yang. So you married Summer to replace that void in your heart. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything for our daughter. So please give me a second chance , " Raven says breaking into tears. She falls to the floor and covers her face with her hands. Her eyes waterfalls. Then her hands are moved off her face and she faces Tai.

" Raven, you know that I don't like girls crying. Please calm down. I've decided to give you a second chance. But only because I know Yang found you and talked to you about her feelings, " Tai responds.

Raven's eyes light up and she smiles at

Tai. She embraces him and calms down.

" Thank you Tai. "

Author's Note

This is my first fanfiction of literally anything. I hope you like it and comment down below if you want to see another chapter.

P.S. I want advice so please comment down below.


End file.
